Signs
by AVDS4
Summary: The ideas that popped into my head when i watched the promo for next season and how i hope things end up.


**Disclaimer: If the show had been in any way mine, Nico and Dani would have been together for a while now. This is unbeta-ed and I make all of my own mistakes.**

**A/N I know that the part with Jeanette doesn't fit the timeline of the actual show but this is the way I want it to go**. **It is highly likely that this will be a one-shot. P.S. I am a total Danico shipper and this isn't a problem for me but has anyone noticed that the only Nec Rough FF stories are Danico?**

_Dani's POV_

I was still reeling over our kiss days after it happened. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before, not with Ray and not even with Matt. Nico's kisses were so passionate yet gentle and caring. It was such an overwhelming sensation when put together. No matter what I tried-cleaning, cooking, baking-I couldn't get the feeling of Nico's lips on mine out of my memory. I wasn't really sure I wanted it out of my mind.

I keep thinking back to when Nico came into my office and he asked me why I kissed him. If my memory serves me correctly he wasn't exactly complaining, like at all. I know that there is something major between us and it's been there for a long while but I didn't have the guts to say anything out loud yet. When I was about to answer I couldn't help but think of the feelings I had For Matt and I ended up asking to talk about it later. I thought I had the whole Matt section of my life behind me. All of my thoughts kept racing around my head and I couldn't concentrate, I needed some help, help only a friend could give.

Less than 24 hours later I found myself sitting in my living room on a couch across from Jeanette. I finished the whole story and Jeanette just stared at me eyes wide and mouth open. It looked as though she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"I'm stuck between the man I love and the man I'm dangerously attracted to." I already knew that Jeanette could figure out who each was.

Jeanette finally found her voice. "Are you in love with Matt or do you just love Matt?" she paused for a minute. "You need to figure out the answer to that before you can make any decisions, sweetie."

That night as I lay in my bed, I was thinking about the question Jeanette asked. Was I really in love Matt or did I just love the idea of Matt? Matt was so sweet and kind and such a safe choice. I thought it over some more until I heard my phone vibrating on my bedside table. I grabbed it and checked the caller, Matt. I read the name and a wave of dread washed over me. I hit the green 'answer' button and before thinking I spoke. "So you're not too busy for me tonight?" I said it with hatred and hurt in my voice.

"Dani it was late. I was sleeping." He replied with an almost pleading voice.

"Matt, I'm a little busy, I have company. Maybe I'll talk to you in the morning." Then I swiftly hung up. That wasn't any way to talk to someone you were in love with. Maybe that was my first sign. I did feel kind of bad that I lied about the company thing and it was almost midnight so he would probably assume I was with some random guy. The guilt went away quickly though, another sign?

I tried for hours to go to bed but I couldn't get the Matt problem out of my head. I hadn't realized how long I had really lain there until I heard a knock on the door. I assumed it was Matt coming to try and fix things but I checked the clock, 2:30. Nico. Of course I couldn't have been sure until I actually opened the door but his name kept running through my mind now. By the time I put on my robe and walked down the stairs, I had a huge smile plastered on my face and butterflies floating in my stomach. Definitely a sign.

"Nico, what seems to be the situation tonight?" He must have thought I looked ridiculous, smiling like an idiot at 2:30 in the morning.

"Why does there have to be a situation? Can't I just be visiting you?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Well you can visit but people usually don't do their visiting in the early morning hours." He still wore the skeptical look. "By all means, visit." I walked back into the house, heading toward the kitchen. If there really was no situation, then I feared Nico was here to finish our previous conversation.

We reached the kitchen and I grabbed two wine glasses and my most favorite bottle of wine out of the cabinet. Throughout the process of opening the bottle and pouring the dark red drink, all was silent. I didn't want to be the one to break the silence but I didn't want the silence to last all night either.

"It's a bottle of 2005 Insignia." I didn't really think he'd really be interested but it cut through the silence, so that was good enough for me.

"That's a two hundred dollar bottle of wine." He sounded sort of surprised but his face certainly didn't show anything.

"It's my absolute favorite. Every year on my birthday, my mom buys me a bottle." I was becoming worried; I wasn't sure what else we could add to this conversation. Apparently Nico felt the same way.

"Danielle," I couldn't remember him ever saying my full name. Instead of sounding reprimanding like usual, coming from Nico's lips it sounded sweet and I liked it. "Can right now be later?" His usually stoic expression faltered only slightly.

This was it. I could pick Matt or I could pick Nico. I could even pick neither, but I knew in my heart that wasn't what I wanted. I thought back to all of the things that stood out to me while I had thought it all over. Sign 1: wave of dread because of call from Matt, sign 2: lack of guilt for lying to Matt, sign 3: got excited and nervous when Nico knocked on the door. I now knew the answer to Jeanette's question; I wasn't in love with Matt. I had fallen in love with the idea of being with the 'perfect' guy, but he just wasn't _my_ perfect guy.

"Yeah, Nico. Now can be later." I took a long, deep breath. I assumed he just expected me to answer the question he had asked the day earlier but I had assumed incorrectly.

"Dani, I need to know why you kissed me." I could hear in his voice that he was pleading with me. It made get defensive.

"It wasn't like you stopped me or anything." I knew it was uncalled for but I couldn't help it. After my little outburst, Nico quickly put his hand on my arm and instantly my body felt like it was on fire. My breath hitched and he started speaking again.

"I know that and I know my reasoning, but I need to know why you kissed me. Please Danielle, I need to know." I was pleading with me again and I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I like you Nico." He just looked at me. "Okay, fine. I like you a lot, all right? You're dark and mysterious and interesting and you care about people and you're fiercely loyal. You intrigue the hell out of me and I want to be with you, like all the time. I want to…" He cut me off in the middle of my sentence.

"Dani, where are your kids tonight?" I wasn't really sure what that had to do with anything but I answered anyway.

"They're at their father's, why?" Before I could even get the why out of my mouth, I could feel Nico's hot breath on my face. I was sort of stunned. I didn't think this is where our conversation would end.

"I'm glad we have the same reason." He whispered.

The ridiculous smile from before found its way back onto my face. I leaned in until our lips met in a passionate dance. Neither of us fought for dominance only explored each other as though it was the first time. We only broke apart from each other when oxygen became necessary. After a while we stopped kissing and just stared at each other with smiles on our faces. I laid a quick kiss on Nico's cheek and whispered to him.

"Stay with me tonight." Without answering he lead me up to my bedroom.

**A/N I do realize that Nico sounds OOC at the part where he's essentially begging but it's my story. Feel free to review or pm me with questions, comments, concerns, or ideas.**


End file.
